A Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) is an integrated circuit which may be configured by a customer or designer after manufacturing. Thus, FPGAs provide the ability to update functionality after shipping and/or manufacturing. FPGAs may also be partial re-configured where a portion of the design may be reprogrammed.